intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Widow
|actor = Emily Beecham}} Minerva, better known as The Widow, is a Baron of the Badlands. She murdered her husband because of his abuse to her and her (later) daughter Tilda. Character description :“The Widow is the Badlands’ newest Baron. It is rumored, correctly, that she murdered her husband but few know the story behind her act. A brilliant martial artist, she has adopted a blue-winged butterfly as her Baronial symbol, representing a transformation from insignificance to beauty and power. Since succeeding her husband, The Widow has amassed a crew of young female warriors: her Butterflies. The Widow treats the Butterflies with maternal affection, has taught them how to fight and instilled in them self-confidence. With grand ambitions, The Widow has launched a brazen campaign against the formidable Quinn. She believes M.K. is the key to her success and will go to any length to find him.” The Widow is also a highly skilled Baron incorporating Swords and Daggers into her fighting style. She is so skilled she can hold her own up against other skilled fighters such as Sunny. She is quick and agile often catching her opponents off guard with unpredictable attacks, an extremely dangerous advesary. 'Biography' ''Early Life Little has been revealed about Minerva's life prior to becoming the Widow. It is revealed by her in season 2 that as a young child, she was a Cog who endured years of sexual and physical abuse, and watched other Cog children suffer the same, which undoubtedly helped shape her protective, revolutionary nature. Sometime later, she married a Baron, but he ended up being an abuser as well. After suffering for some time under his thumb, and after discovering he sexually abused her (then) personal attendant, Tilda, she stepped up and assassinated him, assuming control over his Barony and deeming Tilda her adoptive daughter and later, Regent. It is further revealed in Season 2, episode 9 that Minerva once had the same gift as MK and was under the tutelage of the abbots at the monastery as a child. She was trained in the marital arts under Bajie who gave her the nickname "Flea". 'Life as a Baron' Like all other Barons in the Badlands, the Widow rose to power the traditional way: by killing the former ruler of her territory, which in this case, was her husband. It is presently unknown how she became a Baron's wife, but similar to Baroness Jade, she rose up from a life of exploitation and poverty, and managed to seize power. She killed her husband due to his physical and sexual abuse of she, her adopted daughter Tilda, and (assumed) other female Cogs in their home. This jump started her crusade to fight for those who could not fight for themselves, primarily women and girls. It is unknown what her husband's baronial crest (an animal symbol chosen to represent a Barony) was, but upon her ascension, she chose a blue butterfly, to symbolize change and beauty. Although she sees her Regent, Tilda as a symbolically adopted daughter, it is speculated whether or not the Widow has other children; in season 1, while M.K. is in her mansion, she tells him of her missing son, Percival, but he has not been mentioned since. Many people in the Badlands, from Cogs to Clippers, and even Barons, seem somewhat torn on what to make of the Widow; some see her liberation cause as a noble endeavor, while others, primarily those who benefit from the slave holding system of the Badlands, are fearful that her building the Cogs' confidence and belief in self-awareness will tear their establishment apart from within. Season One The Fort The Widow sends nomads to capture M.K., as his unique abilities are of interest to her plans. While the nomads are successful in capturing M.K., they fail to deliver him to her, due to intervention by Sunny. Upon hearing of this, and knowing that Sunny must have delivered M.K. to The Fort, in Quinn's territory, The Widow and several of her clippers ride out in a car to intercept Sunny. Minerva, seated in her car, encounters Sunny on Wall Street. After a brief stare down, Minerva's clippers appear to the front and rear of Sunny, surrounding him. She watches from the car as swords are drawn, and a battle ensues. Sunny proceeds to kill The Widows clippers. Despite this, and even with Sunny's sword having gone through the side of her car, dripping blood onto her hand, The Widow remains entirely unphased, and unafraid. With the clippers dead, a tired Sunny watches as The Widow steps elegantly out of her car, and approaches him confidently. Sunny threatens to kill The Widow, but she simply reminds him that he can't, due to her being a Baron. Having gotten his attention, Minerva asks Sunny to bring M.K. to her, showing him a book bearing the symbol of Azra, which appears on M.K.'s pendant. Minerva subtly notes that she questions Sunny's loyalty to Quinn, and knows of his ulterior motives. Sunny, deep in thought, remains silent as The Widow walks back to her car, asking him to let her know if he changes his mind. She is then driven off, leaving Sunny standing speechless in the rain. Fist Like a Bullet '''TBA' White Stork Spreads Wings TBA Two Tigers Subdue Dragons TBA Snake Creeps Down TBA Hand of Five Poisons TBA ''Season Two Tiger Pushes Mountain '''TBA' Force of Eagle's Claw TBA Red Sun, Silver Moon TBA Palm of the Iron Fox TBA Monkey Leaps Through Mist TBA Leopard Stalks in Snow TBA Black Heart, White Mountain TBA Sting of the Scorpion's Tail TBA Nightingale Sings No More TBA Wolf's Breath, Dragon Fire TBA Physical Appearance Minerva is a short, attractive, Caucasian woman. She has red hair, which she usually keeps in a bun, and grey eyes. Minerva has a confident and elegant demeanor. Appearances * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery The Widow season 2 promotional.png The Widow.png The Widow season 1 character portrait.png Butterfly.jpg References Category:Barons